Long Island History
by Ms-Montana
Summary: A killer murders relatives of Marines and Navy. The NCIS has to find him. And one vitim is related to Tony... I suck in summaries. THE FINAL CHAPTER 6 IS UP NOW.
1. 3 black stars

Long Island History

Chapter 1: 3 Black Stars

It was a normal day at the NCIS. Almost. There was a murderer. He had already killed 2 people. Ana Mariano and Steven Rock, both were relatives of Marines or Navy.

"The killer left a note. By Ana it was:_ First from a marine_, and by Steven it was: _And now a Navy."_ Ziva said. Everyone knew it.

"And every victim had a mask on it. Glued on." And today they had found the third victim. A young woman, but till now nobody knew her name. She was found earlier so she survived and was in the hospital, but the mask was still on her head. But the note the murder had left was terrifying: _The NCIS should have something from this murders too._

"So what means this?" Tony asked.

"It means that this woman is a relative of a NCIS agent." McGee said.

"I know, McGoogle." Then the telephone rang.

"Gibbs? Yeah, good Abbs." Then Gibbs put down the phone.

"Abby has something for us."

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs went down to Abby's lab.

"I found something." Abby began.

"That's why we are here." Gibbs answered and put a cup Caf-Pow on the table.

"Yes, but…"

"You know her name?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Abby!"

"I'll begin: The victim has a tattoo on her left wrist. There are 3 black stars. The victim had a purse and in this purse were two pictures. On the first picture was the victim, the young woman on it has the same tattoo, a young guy and an about one year old baby boy. I thought that the boy was her son and the young guy her boyfriend. The picture is already 20 years old. The other picture is one; people get on funerals with the picture of the dead person on it. There was this little boy on it. And his name. First I had a little shock. Then I searched for his birth certificate. And there was the name of the mother and the father. And now I know that the father of the little boy is a NCIS agent and the mother is the victim."

Nobody could speak.

"Abby, we still don't know the name." Gibbs began

"I know. Tony,…"

"What has this to do with me?" Tony couldn't understand it, but in this moment, he remembered: the stars on the wrist, the baby, the NCIS agent.

"The name of the victim is Dr. Allison Rebecca Cooper."

"What has this to do with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"The little boy's name is Luca. Luca Anthony DiNozzo."

Everyone looked to Tony.

How did you like the story? Shall I continue?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to CBS. **


	2. Talking with the almost dead

Long Island History

Chapter 2: Talking with the almost dead

It was late in the evening. Tony sat in a hospital room. On the bed before him lay Allison. His first real love. They had lived in the same neighbor hood. Her brother Liam was as old as Tony. He was his best friend.

***************************************************************************

_This morning:_

"You have a son?" Ziva shouted. Tony only wanted to go away.

"Can I go?" Tony asked. He didn't want to talk. Gibbs looked angry.

"Yes, go."

***************************************************************************

"So Allison, now I'm sitting here. Who did this to you?" Tony asked. He knew that she wouldn't answer. Allison was still in coma.

"Will you tell me about her and Luca?" Tony turned around and in the door stood Ziva.

"Better not. Maybe another time."

"Your son died?"

"Yes, he did. He was 2 years old." Nobody spoke a word. Ziva went into the room, she kissed Tony on the check and then she went out again.

"Night." she said before she left.

"Yeah, night." Tony turned to Allison. "That was Ziva. I think I love her."

And again Allison didn't answer. But Tony only wanted to talk with someone he knew. And someone who couldn't answer.

"Do you often remember Luca?" Tony asked. This was the only question he wanted a answer to.

"I do. Sometimes. He looked a lot like you and me."

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's very short but that has a reason. It will be continued in chapter 3.**


	3. 1988

Long Island History

Chapter 3: 1988

_June 1988:_

_It was a hot day. _

"_The rich and famous of Long Island are swimming in their pools." Tony said. Some months ago he had turned 17 and his parents said every time: Now you are more childish then before. And it didn't matter to Tony. _

"_Tony, can you stop it?" Allison hadn't the nerves for it. She had much more problems. She had turned 15 some only 2 weeks after Tony turned 17. And she hated his childish comments._

"_God, Tony, do you know that I'm maybe pregnant?"_

"_I think, because you told it to me about, hhmmm, 27 times?"_

"_Tony!"_

"_You aren't pregnant. Or I hope it…"_

"_We'll see." In her hands she held a pregnancy test. Allison really hoped that she wasn't pregnant. And then the pregnancy test turned blue._

"_Tony, I'm pregnant."_

"_Yeah, I can see it."_

_***************************************************************************_

_July 1988: _

"_We can't tell it our parents. Come on, Al."_

"_I'm 3 months pregnant now, in some months we can't hide it anymore. And it's your fault too Antz. _

"_Can you stop the "Antz"?"_

"_If you stop "Al."_

"_Good, Allison. Can we…"_

"_No, now. This evening. Come one. We have to go downstairs."_

_This evening they had dinner. Tony's parent and Allison's parent. Till they had to go they hid in the bathroom. Then they went down._

"_Here are you."_

_Tony began to talk. "We have to tell you something."_

"_Oh, mostly that's a bad beginning." Alexander, Allison's father said. Everybody laughed, except Tony and Allison._

"_I'm pregnant." Allison said. Now it was silent._

_***************************************************************************_

_October 1988:_

_It was the 23rd October 1989. At this day Luca Anthony DiNozzo was born. As a preemie, almost 12 weeks too early. Tony was sitting next to Allison. She still was sedated. Tony had seen his son before. He was so cute. With blue eyes. Like Allison's. And with Tony's brown hair. He wasn't very heavy and he wasn't very tall. He was too little. Luca needed a cone. He couldn't get much oxygen without. His heart wasn't very good too. Tony was concerned. He hoped that Allison wake up very soon._

_***************************************************************************_

_December 1988:_

_It was the 24__th__ December. Today Luca was discharged from hospital. Tony and Allison were so happy._

"_Lucy, hey cutie. Now you can go home. You now that?" Allison said with a big smile on her face. Luca giggled._

"_Can we go now?" Tony was very impatient. He hated this hospital. And the NICU. The last two months he had spent with his little son on his hospital bed. And every minute he hated the hospital more. But now Luca was healthy._

"_Yes, we are going." _

"_Bye, Mary, bye Sally, bye Cathy, bye Paul." Tony said. They were Luca's nurses and doctors. Allison said the same, and then they went out of the hospital. The snow fell from the sky._

"_Now we can celebrate a real Christmas." Allison said and kissed Tony._


	4. McQuestions and McAnswers

Long Island History

Chapter 4: McQuestions and McAnswers

Suddenly Tony was back in reality. A nurse went through the room, checked something on Allison's monitor and went out again.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about your family?" Again Tony turned around and there stood McGee.

"Why do you want to know that McDonald? It's none of your business." McGee sighed, went into the hospital room and took the seat next to Tony.

"Tony, I only want to know: Why? You're just like Gibbs."

"I was a teenager when I became a father. And I was only a little bit older when my son died, so… Why should I tell anybody? Nobody knew my son."

"Yes, you're like Gibbs. I don't know if I understand this, but it's an answer." Then he looked to the bed.

"And that's Allison?"

"Yes, without the mask she looks better." Tony was right. Allison had long blonde hair. The doctors had taken the mask from her this afternoon.

"How old was she when you first met her?" Tim asked.

"About 3 months I think. We lived in the same neighbor hood. I went with her brother Liam to kindergarten. If you want to know when we became a couple, that was when Allison as 13 and I 15." Tony answered. Then he asked:

"What's with the case?"

"We know not much: Only that the killer is a guy, left-handed and yeah... nothing more. I checked the camera, which was at the place where Ana died. On the video wasn't very much. The guy wore sunglasses and a ski mask, like at some bank robberies. When he had put down the victim, he saw the camera and sprayed it on with black paint." McGee said.

"Nice" Tony wasn't very happy about this. Then a phone rang.

"McGee?Yeah…, O.K.,… Good. We'll be there."

"Who was it?" Tony asked, but he already knew it.

"Gibbs. Fourth vicitm. Felicity Stanton. Marin base Quantico." They both stood up and went out of the room.

**Hope you liked this chapter. How do you want this story to continue? If you have ideas or suggestion write them.**


	5. Almost done

Long Island History

Chapter 5: Almost at the end

It was 10 pm. It was a little bit cold. While Ziva photographed the victim, the rest of the team waited for Ducky. When he finally arrived he said.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Palmer didn't found the right street. The next time I'll drive." Everyone looked to Palmer but he said nothing.

"Who do we have here?" Ducky began.

"Felicity Stanton, 17. We know that because she had her driver license with her." McGee said this because this victim had a mask on it, like the others.

"Her father is a Marine. Sergeant Commander Christopher Stanton." Tony said.

"It's very tragic, when young women like her die. I've heard about a young woman…" Ducky began.

"Ducky!" Gibbs said.

"Good, if I'm right she died… about 2 hours ago. More can I only say when…"

"… she is in the autopsy." Tony ended the sentence.

"Anthony, why are you so impatient?" Ducky asked.

"He wants back to his girlfriend, who is in hospital." Ziva answered with a smile in her face.

"First: Allison isn't my girlfriend, and second: yes, I don't want to stand in the cold." Tony answered.

"Isn't Allison the third victim?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, and she is Tony's first love and the mother of his dead son Luca." McGee said.

"Do _you_ want to tell my life story or… I don't know." Tony said.

"You have a son, Anthony?" Ducky was very confused.

"The third time this evening: Allison: First girlfriend, Luca: our son we had together, but he died." Tony didn't want to tell the story again.

"Shall I say something?" Ducky asked.

"No, please not." Tony said and went to the car.

* * *

It was midnight and Tony sat in office in front of his computer; he was alone, when Abby came in.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Gibbs gets some coffee and McGee and Ziva are at home."

"Oh, okay. I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"No, please not." Tony didn't want to talk it out again.

"I don't want to ask anything. Only to say: I didn't want that everybody knows. But I had to tell them. Sorry, Tony." Abby said.

"It's not your fault." Tony answered and smiled.

"And before I forget it, I know who the killer is." Abby said with a smile on her face.

"What? I call Gibbs." Tony was speechless. He took his phone and called Gibbs.

**This will be one of the last chapters. There will be 1-2 chapters before the final. Hope you like it. You all know the disclaimer. And the more you review the chapter, the more I will write the next chapter. **


	6. At the end

Long Island History

Chapter 6: At the end, there is a call

McGee and Ziva watched Gibbs, while he stood in front of the murderer. Through the glass they could see his face. He didn't say anything. And so did Gibbs. Just with a coffee in his hand.

* * *

"Why?" Gibbs asked. The guy in front of him was the killer. Thomas Kingston, 47, a doctor. He hadn't said anything. Not even one word.

"You don't know what Marines did to Me." he said.

"I know. Last year, 2 drunken Marines killed you 23 year-old son Carter." Gibbs answered.

"Yes. They should know, how it feels to loose his child." Thomas shouted.

"But this people haven't done anything to you. You don't even know them." Gibbs shouted back.

"I know, like my son. These Marines didn't even know my son. But they killed him." his voice was weak. He looked in Gibbs's face. Gibbs took his coffee and went out.

"Wait, how did you found out, that I'm the killer?" Thomas asked.

"We found a hair on the last victim. And your DNA was in the data base, because you once damaged some cars, while you were drunk." Gibbs said and closed the door. McGee and Ziva stood outside already.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Allison woke up." Ziva said.

* * *

"Good Evening, Al. It's good to be alive, isn't it?" Tony asked her.

"Every time Antz. I'm tired. Let me sleep." she said.

"You slept, about 2 days."

"I know. I dreamt about you and Luca."

"And what were these dreams about?"

"Normal What-if-dreams. I have them often." Allison said with a smile on her face, then she fell asleep and Tony smiled too.

* * *

Later at night, Tony sat at his desk. Everyone was at home. Except Gibbs. Tony took his bag and switched of his lamp. Then he went to the elevator.

"One question before you go, DiNozzo." Tony turned around. It was Gibbs, who asked.

"Just ask." he said.

"How died your son?"

"Pulmonary embolism. From his birth his lungs were weak. After pneumonia he came to hospital, and then he died. You know what it means, when you child dies. " Tony said.

"Yes, I do. Night Tony."

"Night Boss." Tony said and went into the elevator. Gibbs switched of his lamp, took his coffee and his mobile phone. Then he dialed a number.

"Yes, hello?" was the voice on the other end of the phone. It was the voice of a woman.

"Good evening, Helena." Gibbs said.

"Hello Dad." the woman's voice said

**The END**

**This was the final chapter. I hope you like it. If not I'm sorry. I hope I have answered every open question. And I will make a sequel. It has a name already: **

**Washington Secrets/History. I don't know yet. If you want you can vote for the name in a review. Please review it very much, so I know what I have to make better the next time. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It helped very much. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to CBS.**


End file.
